We Are Broken
by Heartbreaker-Dreammaker
Summary: Lilly, you know you have to tell him." --- "Miley, how am I supposed to tell him something like this? 'Nick, I'm pregnant and it's yours.' I think not!" --- Nilly and Moe --- Lilly's POV
1. Party Like A Rockstar and Then What?

We Are Broken…

_**We Are Broken…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Today I'm sick as a dog and last night before I fell asleep, I got this idea…enjoy…

Also Lilly, Nick, and Miley are 18, Joe is 20, Kevin is 22.

_**Lilly's as Lola POV**_

_Backstage_

It's the last night of Hannah's summer tour with the Jonas Brothers. We were heading straight from the concert to this big party we are throwing to celebrate an awesome, successful tour.

The Jonas Brothers were singing the final song with Hannah. The _Best of Both Worlds. _

"…_without the shades in the hair, you can go anywhere!" _Miley sang out as Hannah

"_You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds!"_ the boy sang with her.

"Thank you, everybody, y'all are such a good audience! GOOD NIGHT!" Hannah shouted, and then they all exited stage left, where they met me backstage.

"Okay, guys! It's official," I started. "You are one of the best things to ever happen to music, ever."

"Thanks, babe!" Nick came over to me and pulled me into a tight squeeze then kissed my forehead. And yes, to answer you question, we are dating.

So are Joe and Miley. Kevin is currently single and looking.

"Stop it you two lovebirds and let's party!" Kevin yelled.

Once were we squeezed into limo, Miley ripped of the Hannah wig. "Much better!" she said running her fingers through her chocolate brown curls.

"Too bad you have to put it back on." Kevin said.

"Well, it's for a good cause."

"Party time!" we all yelled.

_At the Party_

I highly doubt it would be an exaggeration when I say just about everyone was this party.

This, of course, means anything could happen.

"This party is so awesome Hannah!!" someone shouted as they passed by us.

"Uh, Miley, who was that?"

"I do not know…"

"What do you not know?" Nick and Joe came up behind us.

"Nothing."

"Oh, well do you want some fruit punch?" Joe asked holding out our drinks

"Oh, thank you." We said.

_Late That Night_

I don't know where I am, or what just happened but I'm pretty sure Nick broke his biggest promise he ever made. I was wearing only a t-shirt. Nick's t-shirt.

"Damn it!" I shouted in to the dark.

"Lilly!" Nick yelled from next to me. There was a short moment of silence "Oh….Damn it, Lilly!"

"No, really I didn't know that?!"

"This is really, really bad!"

"Wow, Nick, cause you know, I didn't know that either!"

"I broke my promise…" I could make out the shape of him twisting his purity ring on his left hand.

"Yeah...do you remember it?"

"Barely…"

"Me too…"

"Where are we?" I asked sitting up.

"I'm gonna guess, your room."

"Where did you get that assumption?"

"The pillows are pink."

"I see."

"What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "3 o' clock in the morning. But we don't have to worry about anyone walking in on us."

"Why?"

"Mom's out of town until tomorrow."

"That's good, until then shouldn't we get up."

"Yeah but you should probably take your shirt back."

Nick laughed. "Yes, that would help."

_**Next Morning**_

"C'mon, wake up and smell the coffee!!" Kevin was practically banging pots and pans to wake us up. I was on the couch and Nick was on the floor.

I can vaguely remember how we got from the party, to my house, to the Jonas house.

"What happened last night?" I asked Kevin.

"Well, Joe and I didn't drink the spiked punch."

"Why?"

"Joe thought it smelled funky and I'm allergic to fruit."

"Dude, for the millionth time, you can't be allergic to fruit!" Joe said entering the room. "Oh look, it's Little Miss Sunshine." Miley walked in the house.

"Why, oh why did you give us freakin' spiked punch, Joe?" She ran to hug him. "You are so stupid."

"So, anyway, Lilly, I drove you and Nick and Miley home and then. I went back to the party and dropped some other people off then when everybody was gone Joe and I came home. Happy?"

"Something like that."

AN: It's not very good

Tell me if it's any good yet.

If you reveiw lots I''ll give you a cookie,

Well, an imaginaryy cookie!! :)

YAY!!


	2. It's Just Too Little Too Late

We Are Broken…

_**We Are Broken…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I really haven't been writing!! Right after I wrote this I got grounded from the omputer and so I'm not really supposed to be on but whatever!

Thank you so so much for al the reviws!! Feel free to give ideas okay!

I tried to respond!!

JNKlover: I will update!  
MorganPeach: Thanks so much thats so nice!

love-moon-child: YOU MADE MY DAY!  
Joe and Kevin Jonas fan:  
CaseyBug14: I really do hope to continue!!  
JoBrosFan1: THANKS  
OhMyJonasTheyAreHot: Oh thank you I'm glad people like it so much!  
mayniac: I'm so gonna use that little face if thats okay!

OK! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

_**Lilly's POV**_

_Two Weeks Later_

I really was never planning on telling anybody about the events that night after Kevin dropped us off. But no one finding out would only have happened in a perfect world. Let me tell you, it's not...

"Miley," I said during a sleepover at her house. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Lilly?"

"Uhm,... well, Miles,... I think,...I...I'm...late."

"Late for what?" You would never know how badly I wanted to smack her because she new exactly what I was talking about.

I sighed. "You know what."

Her eye wided. "But Lilly you've,...never done,...have you?"

"Well you know how you Nick and I got dropped first?" She nodded. "Yeah well you went home Nick and I went to my house apparently cause that's here we woke up 45 minutes later."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"But why didn't you tell me before NOW!"

"Because I didn't think it would matter! But now I'm late and I'm never late!"

"Well how late are you?"

"A week! A whole week!"

"That's not too bad..."

"It is for me!" I broke down crying. "I'm really scared, Miley, help me!"

"Okay, Lilly, there is only one thing left to do, Lils."

"What?"

"We're going to buy a test in the morning."

"No! Not the test! Anything but that!"

"But Lilly it's the only way to find out! Unless you want to go to a doctor. Which I doubt."

"You are correct, oh my god i can't even blieve this is happening to me!"

"Well it's happening.But,... Lilly?"

"What?"

"You'll get through it."

"I know. We always do."

--

AN: I know it's short

my apologies!

but plz reveiw

i gtg rite now

PEACE!!


	3. Junoesque much?

We Are Broken…

_**We Are Broken…**_

"Which one?" I asked Miley as I scanned the aisle.

"Explain to me how I would know, Lilly!" she replied. "I've never exactly done this before!"

"Well, yeah I know but I still can't decide."

"Just pick anyone, Lilly, it doesn't matter!"

"Miley, this isn't just some shoes you're gonna wear to your next red carpet appearance. This is serious."

"I know but let's hurry up please!"

"Fine!" I grabbed a promising looking one of the shelf. "Let's go."

----------------------------------

_Later_

I came out of the bathroom with the test in my hand.

"So what's the prognosis, Fertile Myrtle? Minus or plus?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. It's not seasoned yet." I shot back."Nope... There it is. The little pink plus sign is so unholy.""That ain't no Etch-A-Sketch. This is one doodle that can't be un-did, Homeskillet"

I practically fell back onto the couch. "Oh my god, Miles. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know but-"

"DON'T you dare say that 'everything will be okay' because from where I'm standing everything will most certainly NOT be okay, Miley. I'm pregnant. This was not supposed to happen okay. How do I tell my mom? What am I going to do?!"

"I was going to say do you want an abortion or to put it up for adoption?"

"No, I can't just kill it, and I can't just give it away."

"Okay then, it's your choice. You tell your mom, for one. She will get over it. She can help you, she will. Do it fast like a band-aid."

"Yeah, okay, because that will be great!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"What are you going to do about Nick."

"What would you do? Ha, yeah, my new motto, WWMD."

She rolled her eyes. "You know you have to tell him, Lilly."

"Miley, how do I tell him something like this?" I said. "'Hey, Nick, what's up? Oh yeah I almost forgot, I'm pregnant, it's yours.' Ha, I think NOT."

"Come on, Lilly, work with me! It's kind of hard to be a help to you if you are so negative."

"Well, I'm so sorry that I just heard the worse news of my life!"

"Well, I'm so sorry that I'm trying to help and you are too worried about the bad stuff to listen to what I'm saying!" Miley yelled.

I busted into tears. "I'm sorry! We can't fight now! I need you!"

Miley came closer to me and hugger me close. "I know, I know, Hun, we will get through this."

"I know, but it's gonna be so hard!"

"Yeah, it will be but we can do it."

"So, who do I tell first? My mom or Nick?"

"Your mom, you don't want her hearing from somebody else."

"True."

We sat in silence for a long time until Miley broke the quiet. "Hey, Lilly?

"Yeah?"

"When you have the baby, can I be the godmother?"

I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything. More quiet.

"Can I?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah, you can."

------------------------------------------------------------

_2 Days Later_

I told my mom earlier today. I told her everything that happened. I told her from the start to the finish. Everything. Miley was there as a witness if she killed me. Just kidding, well, maybe I'm not. No, I really am kidding.

She was mad and really genuinely disappointed. She got over it though, and then went to schedule a doctors appointment.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Miley said.

"No, but still horrifying."

"I know, but see, I was right, your mom is going to help you."

"Yeah, you were right."

"Come on, the guys want us over to watch a movie."

"Okay, but we are definitely not watching Baby Mama."

"Whatever you say, mother."

"Do not go there, please."

We walked across the street to the Jonas residence and let ourselves in.

"Hey!" Kevin practically jumped on me.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him.

"Okay." he put his hands up in surrender. "Just don't shoot."

"Joe!" Miley turned to Kevin. "Where is he?"

"At the video store with Nick."

"I see." She plopped down on the couch.

I went into the kitchen. "So Miley, Kev, movie theater butter or just regular buttery goodness?"

"Movie theater." they said together.

"Honey, I'm home!" Joe swung open the door. Nick followed behind closing the door.

"What are we watching today?" Miley got up to give him a hug.

"Uhm, I'm not sure, Nick got it."

Nick walked into the kitchen without a word and hugged me tightly. How was I supposed to tell him?

"Buddy, that was your cue to tell me what movie we are watching." Miley called into the kitchen.

"Oh, right, it's The Messengers." he called back.

"Oh, one of my favorites." I said smiling.

"I know, that's why I got it."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Halfway Through the Movie_

"We are only halfway through the movie and out of popcorn." Kevin whispered.

"Shhh!" I whisper-shouted. "Good part."

"I want popcorn."

I paused it. "I'll get it." I got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed another bag. I put it in the microwave.

"Hey, Nick, arm wrestle!" I heard Joe say from the other room.

"Okay, but you will never win."

The sounds alone that Joe were making we enough to make me laugh.

The microwave beeped. "Mmm, I smell popcorn!" Kevin shouted. I grabbed a bowl and poured the popcorn in.

"Nick, where is your ring?" Joe asked in the other room. My eyes got wide.

Nick hesitated. "Well,.."

I dropped the bowl that I was holding, leaving it to crash into hundreds of piece. _"Shit!" _I shrieked.

Miley slapped Joe across the face then ran to me.

"Wait!" Joe said. "What did you do?" To Nick I'm guessing.

Miley walked back into the room. "They didn't mean to do anything! And I suggest that you keep your mouth shut in front of Lilly and everyone for that matter! Lilly is going through a really tough time right now and she needs friends not critics!" She came back to me as I tried cleaning up the broken glass with tears in my eyes. "No, just leave it." She said to me. "Come on." we walked past the boys and out the door.

"What hard time, babe?" Nick tried to follow us but Miley slammed the door in his face.

"I love that movie." I said as the tears spill over.

A/N:: Sooo, long time, no update!

Ahahaa! Not funny, I SORRY!

I almost forgot how people seem to like this story and how people keep saying 'update soon' and stuff so here you go.

I will try harder next time!

:)

Love y'all!

PeAcE&&LoVe


End file.
